


First

by minjimin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aomine Daiki - Freeform, Furihata is going to be not himself, Kagami Taiga - Freeform, Kise Ryouta - Freeform, Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, Kuroko Tetsuya/Akashi Seijuuro, M/M, Minor Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Murasakibara Atsushi - Freeform, Sakurai Ryo - Freeform, Seirin Pips, Will contain mature scenes, akashi is an asshole, himuro tatsuya - Freeform, kasamatsu yukio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjimin/pseuds/minjimin
Summary: Furihata Kouki is an omega. Omegas have no rights. Omegas belong to Alphas. Alphas have power. Alphas are free.Furihata just wanted to be his only one.Then again, it's not his decision to make.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Had this plot for a while but I didn't know how to start it. I actually still have no idea how but i just really wanted to start writing. >_<
> 
> Just have to warn you guys, Furi may not be his usual character here since I want him to be strong.
> 
> CHAPTER 1 MINNA! 
> 
> Onwards! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Had this plot for a while but I didn't know how to start it. I actually still have no idea how but i just really wanted to start writing. >_<
> 
> Just have to warn you guys, Furi may not be his usual character here since I want him to be strong.
> 
> CHAPTER 1 MINNA! 
> 
> Onwards! :)

 

Furihata Kouki feels nervous.

 

Why wouldn't he be? He's about to meet- be sold to- his future husband tonight.

 

If no one didn't like what they'll see, it's going to be the end for Furi. 

 

Literally.

 

In a world where Omegas have no rights and no voice, he thinks he's lucky enough to have been born into a wealthy family.

 

His parents were lucky enough to have been born as Betas, hardworking enough to build there own airline company, and loving enough that they tried for as long as possible to postpone Kouki's auction.

 

Auction.

 

He hates that word.

 

He's about to be displayed inside a glass room with no clue as to who else is seeing him from the other side; with men probably half his age with wrinkled eyes either dripping with lust or with disgust and they'll be bidding for his life.

 

His life.

 

It was supposed to be his life, yet everyone knows, that it doesn't really belong to him

 

Omegas.

 

They're practically the slaves of the community. Unless you're born with a pretty face or delicious unique scent, you might be lucky to be bought by a rich Alpha. When they turn 18 years of age, they are to be groomed into their best state and be presented in a room full of wealthy Alphas and the one with highest bid gets the Omega. They will belong to them wholly, should attend to their every whim. In return, they'll be properly cared for financially, they will never have to experience working 5 jobs a day just to live or to be a slave for life.

That's what happens to Omegas whom nobody wants from the auction. They're either going to have to work hard for themselves or to choose and be a slave for any family who needs one; regardless of whether the Omega originally came from a poor or wealthy family, one may never go back to his family once presented at the auction- it is simply unacceptable for an Omega to be living amongst Betas and Alphas unless they're slaves. Be it a Beta or Alpha, they can take in an Omega as a slave without paying as long as they also provide food and clothing for the slave. This is why most unsold Omegas choose to be slaves. They wouldn't have to worry about food and shelter; Omegas with more sense of pride and independence choose to work to the bone just to escape the crushing hold of enslavement.

 

Betas.

 

Middle class.

 

They're the normal citizens; with equal rights and normal lives. Most of them are kind enough to "adopt" an Omega and treat them as family. Few others are ambitious to lcimb the social ladder by acting Alphas and try to constantly mingle with elites.

 

Alphas.

 

They have the most power in the society. They get what they want , whenever, wherever. Especially if he or she comes from a powerful family, they're practically invincible. It's not uncommon for Alphas to have more than one Omega or Beta; they have a very active sexual drive and cannot be easily sated. They have however like everyone else only have one mate.

 

Mates are for life and cannot be changed; an Alpha can bed as many omegas or betas as he want as long as he takes care mainly of his mate. Once consummated, mates will have the same mark on their wrists as a sign of their bond and can easily track their other halves.

 

And so, going back to our little Furi, if no one will bid for him, he'll be a slave forever. Being the rich omega he is, he'd never experienced any hard work before.

 

He's arranged his tie once more while taking deep breaths.

 

His hands are just won't stay still long enough for him to smooth his tie.

 

A delicate hand reached out and cupped his.

 

"It's going to be fine son."

 

He looked down at his mothers glassy warm brown eyes.

 

"You're strong. I believe in you..." His mother's tears fell down at that. 

 

"What if no one will...choose me?"" HIs hands still trembling.

 

Furihata Kiyoko caressed her son's face. They're desperate to keep their Omega son that they've kept him away from the public eye for as long as they can, specially when he turned 18 just last month and his smell became more apparent. But it was just around that time as well when someone from the government came knocking at demanding for their son to be auctioned.

 

"Then we'll find you our Kouki. I swear we will." Her mother bit her lip to try and stop the shaking in her voice. "Just promise me one thing..."

 

Furihata felt more afraid at his mother's tone. "What is it?"

 

"No matter what happens, remember that your life is yours. You fight."

 

A group of men suddenly came in.

 

"Please depart from this room now Furihata-sama. This omega is no longer your son."

 

Kiyoko took one last sorrowful look at her son before being led away.

 

One of the men stepped forward and placed a pin at Furihata's suit jacket.

 

"What is this?"

 

The man ignored him. "You'll be escorted out of this room and be placed with other omegas outside the glass room. You are not to go inside until you hear your name being called. Understood?" Pointing at the pin.

 

"Hai."

 

There are at least 20 omegas along with him. More than ten now have went inside the room and Kouki is just waiting for his "name" to be called.

 

Will they like him?

 

The speaker blared softly again. "Number 12, go inside the room now."

 

Furihata Kouki stood up and walked inside the glass room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be gentle... :D
> 
> And comments encourage me a lot. :)
> 
> I'll try to update as fast as I can too. :)
> 
> Ciao for now! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will contain mature scenes.  
> IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS TYPE OF SCENES, all that happened here is well the two of them consummating the bond. ;)
> 
> this is actually my first attempt with steamy action. LOL 
> 
> I'll try my best in the next chapters T__T

He can’t believe it.

 

Furihata looked down at his hands still trembling.

The auction went…

 

Unexpected.

_He felt cold and bare. Even when he’s fully clothed and can’t see anyone, he can feel all the stares and looks through the tinted glass._

_The brunette licked and bit his lips absentmindedly, trying to ease a little of his nervousness._

_Still nothing._

_Am I this hideous that no one, not a single one wants me?_

_The door he entered through suddenly opened again and in came a middle-aged man in a suit and began bowing profusely._

_“My apologies sir, we didn’t know of the setup of your ownership. We hope you can forgive us.”_

_He’s not really sure what this man is talking about._

_“I….what…”_

 

_The man still won’t look at his eyes and just directed his hand to the door. “Please follow me.”_

And now he’s here in a room, all alone with not the slightest idea of what’s happening.

 

And for the nth time that day, he got startled with a group of men suddnely barging in unannounced.

 

He quickly stood up, confusion clearly written on his face. “What is happen..” he trailed of when his senses started tingling.

 

There’s this strange sensation he felt. Like his insides are trying to claw its way out; his hearing and sense of smell heightening. The smell of strange mix of musk and something fresh began clouding his mind until he can barely see.

 

The brunette palmed his face in an effort to clear his thoughts.

 

The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was red.

 

Crimson eyes.

 

“My omega…”

 

-o-

 

He felt something soft nudging at his neck right by the pulse point.

 

Then felt hands going by his sides in a calming manner.

 

The strange smell was back.

 

And there was a hot breath by his ear, lips almost touching the skin of the shell. “My omega..”

 

Opening his eyes, he saw once again the crimson orbs which is intensely staring at his form.

 

“Am I dreaming?”

 

This man is beyond gorgeous; with pale skin and flaming red hair with thin bloody red lips which is currently in a form of smirk.

 

He felt a hand taking his and putting it on the man’s face. “You are not my love, I truly am here.”

 

With that the man leaned down to capture Furihata’s lips with his. Surprised, the brunette sat up quickly on the bed which he just realized they’re on and tried to push the redhead away.

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

The hand which began to push at the man’s firm chest was suddenly pinned above his head, his body following and bracing himself before he went back down on the pillows.

 

“I am claiming what is mine.” Then he nipped at Furihata’s neck teasingly. “I bought you so you belong to me.”

 

Now this is really getting confusing. “What? No one bought me, no one wanted me…how.”

 

The redhead’s smirk grew. “Oh if only you knew how much those men wanted you. But no, I’ve claimed you the day I saw you. You are mine, now stop resisting and just give in.”

Kouki doesn’t really know what this man is saying but he found himself unable to protest when the redhead dived in once again to give him a searing kiss.

 

_Is this what omegas feel all the time with an alpha?_

 

A small fire began to build up inside of him as rough hands began tugging at his clothes until he was left with only his dark boxer shorts which are now glistening with pre-cum.

“You are really wet my love.”

Soft moans escaped his throat before he knew it, closing his eyes with the pleasure he is feeling.  The only cloth separing them was removed and then the brunette felt something hard and pulsing on his thigh.

That made him open his eyes once again, curiously peering at this man’s body.

 

He found his breath caught at the godly sight before him.

 

If he found the redhead’s face dangerously beautiful like facing the devil himself, then his body must’ve been carved by the gods. Pale flawless skin stretched tight with lean muscles; his small hands trailing from the devil’s chest down to his abdomen leaving goose bumps on their wake and only stopping on the lower torso, ghosting over the skin hesitantly.

 

A large hand pushed his down to hold the throbbing cock of his partner.

 

“You are really cute, getting all shy and hesitant.” The redhead inhaled Furhata’s neck once again. “My pure untouched omega.” He began pumping the smaller man’s hand on his hard shaft all the while looking at Kouki’s glazed orbs fiercely.

 

The boy doesn’t know what exactly he should feel at this; he thought it’d be disgusting but all he’s feeling now is that he wants this man’s hands all over him, he wants to feel more.

 

“Call me Seijuuro.”

 

“Sei…” The name feels light and heavy at the same time. Like he has known and have called the name a million times; his voice heavy with arousal and almost nonexistent.

 

As the last sound left his lips, it was quickly swallowed by Sei’s once again.

 

And as his tongue was gently sucked, the last of Furihata’s consciousness left and from then on was guided by pure instinct.

 

-0-

 

Akashi studied the sleeping form of the smaller boy beside him, absentmindedly stroking the brunette’s bare skin.

 

He couldn’t himself from leaning down and planting a firm kiss on his mate’s neck.

 

He went through a relatively hard and long time to get what is his, and he has no plans of letting go. The redhead found the omega’s pulse and licked the skin gently, as if in apology.

 

“Mine.”

 

He took a quick deep breath before sinking his elongated teeth into Furi’s neck.

 

The reaction was instantaneous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past two weeks was really stressful so I wasn't able to update, even though I really want to.
> 
> work 
> 
> work
> 
> work
> 
> then i had to outrun a hundred other fangirls to buy tickets of BTS' Wings tour here in my country. That was tiring. T__T
> 
> Just a heads-up though, this story will contain an asshole Akashi, I DO LOVE HIM but he's going to be real jerk in this story. >_<

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle... :D
> 
> And comments encourage me a lot. :)
> 
> I'll try to update as fast as I can too. :)
> 
> Ciao for now! :D


End file.
